1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the creation of multi-ingredient mixtures. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the compounding of material, such as medications.
2. Description of Related Art
In many fields and for many applications, it is important to create a mixture from a combination of multiple ingredients. To achieve a desired end result, it is important that these ingredients are mixed with a degree of precision to ensure that each ingredient is present in a proper concentration when finished. Manual mixing of ingredients may be performed; however, this may be inefficient, imprecise, error prone, and time consuming among other draw backs. Additionally, some ingredients may be unsafe, or otherwise hazardous to mix by hand. It may, therefore, be desirable that an automated mixing apparatus be used.